


Free Hugs

by KeithsMullet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean to the Rescue, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devil's Trap, Exorcisms, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Violence, Sam to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithsMullet/pseuds/KeithsMullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Jana have been friends since birth. But ever since Jana's boyfriend Matt died, she's been acting very strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jana's POV

"Oh my, god, Toby, you're such a wimp!" I exclaim as we're walking through the woods. The crunching of the leaves beneath our feet has been scaring him since we stepped into the forest.

"It's not funny, Jana. You know I have an irrational fear of forests" He says defensively.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is: irrational. What's going to happen to you out here? A squirrel gonna get ya?" I laugh at his faced as he scrunches up his nose in disgust.

"Maybe... Those things are rabid... Why'd you drag me out here in the first place?"

We stopped and I looked at him, confused. I don't quite remember why I brought him out here. I just have this vague image of a run down house in my head. I don't even know where I'm going; my feet seem to have a mind of their own.

"You know, Tobes, I'm not quite sure. I just feel like there's this thing that I need to find."

"Do you have any idea where this 'thing' is? Or what it is?" I detected a hint of irritation in his voice.

"No, but I'll know when I find it." I say, returning his tone.

We continue walking in a slightly awkward silence. Suddenly we stumbled upon an old building. Scrawled across the front wall were the spray painted words, "Free hugs" in huge, black letters.

"Toby, that's it. That's what I've been looking for!" I exclaim excitedly.

"What? You're kidding. No... Something's gotten into you since the accident..." With a terrified expression on his face, Toby continued to mumble about how I've changed. But I wasn't listening, only one thought was running my head: Get Toby in there.


	2. Jana's POV

"Jana, what are you doing? Stop! Don't go in there! You don't know what could be in there!" Toby seemed to have stopped grumbling long enough to notice I had started toward the creepy building.

"Come on, Toby! Don't be a wuss!"

"Jana, ever since Matt died you haven't been acting like yourself. It's almost as if you have a death wish. You never would've done this before" He's trying to get me to stay back, but it's not working. I don't know why, but I have to get him in that room.

"Nonsense, it'll be fun! Don't be shy! There's nothing in there, Toby. It's just an abandoned, old building. It's not like it's haunted" I drag out the last word, making sure he hears it. I can see the terror flash back into his eyes and know he's right. Ever since Matt died I have been acting strangely. I enjoy seeing fear flick across peoples' faces.

I run over to my friend and grab his hand, pulling him into the building.

"Jana!" Toby yells.

"What?" I hiss back.

"Y-your eyes... I could've sworn..."

"What? Spit it out!" I say a little too harshly.

"They turned black. Completely black."

"What?" I say in disbelief, "That's preposterous! Must have been a trick of the light." I see him nod as if trying to convince himself that that's all it was.

We're in the house now and a feeling of sudden rage washes over me. I walk towards Toby, grab him by the collar of his shirt, and fling him across the room. He screams and his head smacks against the concrete wall; he's out cold.

I start toward him again, my hand curling into fists. But I can't move; it's almost as if there's an invisible wall surrounding me.


	3. Toby's POV

My head is throbbing with all kinds of pain. The events of the last few minutes - or at least, I think it's only been a few minutes - start buzzing through my head. Jana, she... her eyes turned completely black, I'm sure of it. I don't care what she said, it wasn't a mere trick of the light. It wasn't human; I don't know what she is, but she isn't Jana anymore. And the strength with which she threw me across the room... I've known her for most of my life and never has she been that strong. I don't know any human who can do that. I have no idea what's going on anymore.

I open my eyes and see my friend sitting in the middle of the floor. My heart skips a beat and I close my eyes again, hoping she didn't see me.

"I know you're awake, Toby," She says calmly. "How's your head doing?" She turns around and her eyes are black again. A malicious smile plays across her face as if she takes joy from seeing me in this state.

I don't say anything, just star at her with fear in my eyes.

"Oh, come now, Toby, don't be like that. Is that any way to treat an old friend?" She stands up and starts to move closer, but seems to decide against it because she sits back down.

"You are not my friend" I spit back.

A look of genuine sorrow crosses her face for a split second before being replaced with mock pain.

"Ouch, such hurtful words. Careful now, you might break poor Jana's heart. You know, she's been awake in here this whole time. I moved in when Matt died, but haven't taken over fully till now. Decided it best to let her fall from sanity, constantly wondering what the hell was wrong with her."

I close my eyes and let this sink in. Jana hasn't been with me since the accident.

"Go to Hell" I spit in her face.

"Already been. Didn't fit me."

"What are you? A demon?" I try to get up, but my head spins and my elbow gives out. I collapse to the ground with a thud.

"Precisely." She says it like she's proud.

"What do you want with me?"

"So many questions. Well, you see, you were getting in the way. Catching on. I couldn't have that; it's too much fun being in this meat suit."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that. I am a demon after all."

The door to the room suddenly bursts open and two men walk through the door. At first, I think that they're more demons coming to finish me off, but then Jana gets a look of absolute terror in her eyes and I wonder who these people are.


	4. Toby's POV

The door slams shut behind the two men; one short and one tall. The short one says, "Looks like our little trap worked Sammy."

So they are coming to finish me off. But why does Jana look so terrified of them?

"The Winchesters. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Jana whispers.

Now it was the tall one's, Sammy presumably, turn to talk. "Well, it wasn't really that hard. Couple a security cameras, fake FBI badges, and general stalking and here we are."

Fake FBI? Who are these people?

"W-who are you?" I ask.

The short one turns around and points a knife at me, squinting his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you? A demon that managed to escape our trap?"

"W-what? N-no! I'm a human I swear, my name's Toby Johnson."

The man lowered his knife and says, "I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. We're hunters and we've come to exorcise this chick."

"Hunters? What do you mean, hunters?"

Dean sighed and looked to Sam to explain. "We travel around the United States looking for things like your friend over there. Once we find them, we kill 'em. Or send them back to Hell, either one."

"You... you purposefully look for things like her? You're crazy!" I say, incredulous.

"So we've heard..." Dean muttered and turned toward Jana.

"What are you going to do to her?" I say, frantically trying to get up.

Sam reaches out his hand and says, "Don't worry, we're just going to send the demon inside of her back to Hell. It won't hurt her."

"Okay... And she's just going to sit and there and take it? I mean, she flung me across the room, you've gotta be prepared for a fight!"

"Oh don't worry, we've got that covered. Devil's trap: traps demons, can't get out of them." He says, pointing to the ceiling.

I look up to see what looks like a pentagram is spray painted onto the ceiling.

"Huh..."

Behind me, Dean pulls out a worn looking book and starts speaking in a different language. Sounds something like Latin. Inside the Devil's trap Jana is getting furious; the look on her face is deadly. She's breathing hard and her head whips back and forth. Her eyes have gone black again.

As Dean stops speaking a huge cloud of black smoke erupts from Jana's mouth. Her head go limp and it looks like she's dead.

"I-is she okay?" I ask tentatively.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Dean says roughly, throwing the book at Sam.

I hear small incomprehensible noises coming from Jana and run over to her. I put my hands on her face and lift her chin, looking into her ocean blue eyes. She smiles at me and says, "Hey Toby".

A huge smile dances across my face and I say, "Hey Jana. Good to have you back."


End file.
